1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting module, for a motor vehicle headlight, designed to give a cutoff beam. A type of module, for example according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,675, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof, comprises:
at least one light source,
a collecting mirror, for example of the ellipsoidal type, having a first focus at which, or in the vicinity of which, the light source is disposed in order to illuminate towards the collecting mirror, and a second focus situated on the optical axis of the module;
a bender having a reflective surface and a cutoff edge passing through the first focus of the collecting mirror,
a return mirror, for example of the parabolic type, in order to produce towards the front an output beam with cutoff, the return mirror having a focus preferably merged with or situated in the vicinity of the second focus of the collecting mirror, the cutoff edge of the bender passing through the focus of the return mirror, or in its vicinity, the return mirror being situated essentially above the collecting mirror when the module is in place on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignee hereof also filed a French patent applicant FR 06 03 062 on Apr. 6, 2006, corresponding to U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0236951 published Oct. 11, 2007, according to which a return mirror situated below the collecting mirror can be combined with a second return mirror situated essentially above a second collecting mirror. This is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof.
The lighting modules of the prior art, with a return mirror of the parabolic type situated essentially above the collecting mirror, do not at the present time make it possible to obtain broad beams in a satisfactory manner.